


sleep

by ewagan



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [7]
Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewagan/pseuds/ewagan
Summary: a take on "go the f**k to sleep" featuring two animal friends who are up too late





	sleep

**Author's Note:**

> TIME: bedtime  
> PLACE: on a rock
> 
> prompt [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/7464.html?thread=528680#cmt528680)

the woods are quiet and dark now  
from the birds there's nary a peep  
there are two friends still up talking  
won't they please go the fuck to sleep  


one's a frog and the other a beetle  
won't this conversation they're having keep  
these two friends watching the moon  
while everyone else goes the fuck to sleep  


perched on a rock nearby the pond  
to kick them both in won't take a leap  
it's just two but how are they so loud  
what the fuck, you just want to sleep  


toss and turn, pull the pillow over your head  
dawn is coming, you could weep  
at last their chatter ceases  
maybe you'll get to fucking sleep  


**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and kudos appreciated. <3 you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ewagan)


End file.
